UN ÚLTIMO BESO
by Darcyi
Summary: RESUMEN: Sus ojos avellana se cruzaron con el castaño de los míos, la sorpresa la verme no podía ser ocultada, lucia perfecta para mí, en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo, éramos solo ella y yo –Ha pasado tanto tiempo- dijo Ren mientras se acercaba a ella –Cuatro años- respondió Rey con la voz algo quebrada.


UN ÚLTIMO BESO

RESUMEN: Sus ojos avellana se cruzaron con el castaño de los míos, la sorpresa la verme no podía ser ocultada, lucia perfecta para mí, en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo, éramos solo ella y yo –Ha pasado tanto tiempo- dijo Ren mientras se acercaba a ella –Cuatro años- respondió Rey con la voz algo quebrada.

 **KYLO REN POV**

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos? - le pregunté aun conociendo la respuesta, ella sonrió con amargura mientras veía como sus ojos avellana comenzaban a cristalizarse, podía ver claramente como su labio inferior temblaba sin control, la vi morderlo intentando calmar aquellas emociones que habían sido reprimidas.

-Cuatro años…Ben- respondió mientras llevaba su mano derecho a su rostro y limpiaba con brusquedad una lagrima que había resbalado sin permiso de su mejilla, contuve mis impulsos por rodearla entre mis brazos, por decirle cuanto le he esperado, espere… era lo único que podía hacer.

-Rey- la llame por su nombre recobrando de nuevo su atención mientras veía como cruzaba los brazos cubriendo su pecho, su respiración se volvía más agitada con cada segundo que pasaba; mis intentos por reprimir aquellos deseos de tomarla eran cada vez más y más intensos – te he extrañado tanto- confesé mientras dejaba caer mi sable de luz al suelo, abrió sus ojos de golpe y sus labios se entre abrieron, esperando a que articulara palabra alguna, añorando que respondiera que sentía lo mismo… pasaron los segundos que se sentían horas, ella no decía nada, no planeaba decir nada.

-Ben- me llamo finalmente mientras daba un paso dudoso hacia donde me encontraba- ¿Por qué tuviste que esperar tanto? - pregunto mientras se acercaba a mí con cautela, sus ojos me miraban, ella no era como los demás, ella no temía mi cercanía, ella no detestaba esta marca que en mi rostro descansaba… ella no pensaba realmente en mi como lo que era…- No eres un monstruo- dijo aquello haciéndome abrir los ojos debido a la sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo? - pregunte dudoso mientras se detenía a escasos centímetros de distancia de donde me encontraba, pronto sentí el tacto de su mano sobre la piel desnuda de mi mejilla izquierda, acariciaba con gentileza la zona donde mi cicatriz descansaba – por que el hombre que alguna vez ame, aquel chico del que me enamore… está aquí… frente a mi- respondió mientras sonría con amargura.

-Rey- la llame mientras tomaba su mano entre mis manos y miraba fijamente sus ojos, lleve su mano a mis labios y deposite un beso- solo te quiero a ti- le confesé en un susurro mientras pegaba mi frente a la suya.

-Ya estoy aquí- respondió ella con dolor – esta vez no pienso irme si no te llevo conmigo, si no logro que vuelvas a mi lado…Ben-

-He destruido y causado dolor a tantos en la galaxia-

-Solo ven conmigo- dijo ella mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su mano libre, su aliento olor fresa golpeaba mi rostro, aquello provocaba que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo, estaba enamorado de la mujer que estaba tan cerca de mi…. Siete años eran una eternidad.

-Rey… quisiera ir a tu lado, quisiera tomar tu mano- le confesé en un susurro mientras cerraba mis ojos y dejaba que embriagara mis sentidos su cercanía, deslice mi mano hasta su cintura y pegue su cuerpo al mío rodeándola finalmente entre mis brazos – pero sabes que no puedo- finalice.

-Solo ven conmigo- me pidió de nuevo mientras sentía sus brazos rodear mi espalda y el peso de su cabeza descansando en mi pecho- Solo te necesito a ti Ben… lo demás no me importa, quiero ser egoísta por un momento y llevarte conmigo – confeso mientras buscaba mis ojos.

-Si me vez de esa manera no sé qué es lo que pueda hacer- le confesó mientras sonreía de lado.

-No tienes que detenerte – me respondió mientras deslizaba sus manos hasta mi rostro acunándolo entre ellas – es momento de terminar con esta guerra- finalizo mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo, cerré mis ojos lentamente mientras sentía como nuestros labios se aproximaban uno al otro hasta que sentí el suave roce de su labio inferior sobre el mío, un beso puro y casto que me demostraba la inexperiencia de aquella mujer, no pude evitar ocultar una sonrisa y rodear su cuerpo entre mis brazos, tome el control de aquello, y con aquel beso decidí demostrarle lo mucho que la había aseverado.

-Solo ven conmigo Ben- me pidió mientras separábamos nuestros labios debido a la falta de aire, sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados permitiéndome contemplar su rostro sonrojados y su respiración agitada.

-No sabes cuánto he esperado por ti Rey- le confesé mientras depositaba un beso fugas en su frente – pero esta guerra me ha costado todo lo que soy- le recordé.

-Aun no es tarde-

-Mate a mi propio padre- le recordé mientras sentía como esa punzada de dolor se instauraba de nuevo en las profundidades de mi alma.

-No fuiste tú, Fue Snoke- dijo ella en mi defensa.

-Fui yo quien acciono el sable de luz – le hice ver.

-Ben… Por favor, solo ven conmigo- me pidió mientras sujetaba con fuerza mi camiseta.

-Creo que eres la única mujer de la que podre decir realmente me he enamorado- le confesé en ese momento mientras colocaba detrás de su oreja un mechón que caía sin permiso, sus ojos me miraron con sorpresa y sus mejillas se volvieron aún más sonrojadas, sonreí al ver su reacción.

-Yo… Ben… solo ven conmigo a casa- dijo ella con un tono de voz que sonaba más a una súplica.

\- ¿Casa? - pregunte con amargura- No tengo una- le recordé.

-Yo puedo serlo- confeso ella- Yo puedo ser el refugio que te resguarde de cualquier tormenta, solo tienes que tomar mi mano-

-Mi compañía no puede ser muy agradable para alguien tan dulce y amable como tu querida- le recordé mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-No necesito sea agradable- dijo ella con determinación.

-No sabes lo que dices- dije mientras sonreía y la rodeaba entre mis brazos – sé que debo dejarte ir… pero ahora nos si tengo el valor de hacerlo- confesé mientras sentía sus brazos sujetaban con fuerza mi cuerpo.

-No lo hagas Ben…-

-Te amo- le susurre mientras veía como sus ojos se cerraban y su cuerpo se volvía ligero como una pluma- lo siento…- le susurre mientras sujetaba su cuerpo entre mis brazos.

 **REY POV**

-Ben- lo llame con desesperación, mi vista recorrió cada uno de los rincones de la habitación y las lágrimas pronto comenzaron a brotar de mis orbes avellana sin pedir permiso, sentía esa impotencia de haberlo perdido cuando lo tuve tan cerca, estaba entre mis brazos y en un segundo se fue para siempre, mi llanto era tan descontrolado de agradecía la soledad de aquella habitación, sujete con fuerza las sabanas que cubrían mi cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba esas palabras que me susurro mientras perdía el conocimiento `Te amo´.

Solo pensar en aquellas palabras provocaba que mi llanto se descontrolara una vez más, mi pecho dolía cada que pensaba en él y en sus palabras, me recordaba que no había podido rescatarlo de aquella oscuridad. Poco a poco comencé a sentir como mi llanto iba cesando, hasta finalmente permitirme volver a la normalidad, me senté al borde de mi cama y me quedé observando la gran ventana que me permitía apreciar las miles de estrellas esparcidas en la galaxia.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - me pregunte en voz alta sabiendo que aquello aun no tenía una respuesta.

Habían transcurrido cerca de tres años desde la última vez que pude verlo, desde ese día en que sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y sus labios me susurraron que me amaba, no podía evitar sentir aquella punzada de dolor, pensar en aquella sonrisa que me había dedicado antes de hacerme perder el conocimiento, lo único que recuerdo es que cuando abrí de nuevo mis ojos estaba bajo la guarda y custodia de la resistencia quienes me preguntaban con fervor como era que había sobrevivido a mi encuentro con Kylo Ren ``Él no es un monstro´´ pensaba mientras los escuchaba hablar del como si fuera una bestia.

Agite mi cabeza intentando alejar aquellos recuerdos y me dispuse a cambiarme nuevamente, sabía que no lograría conciliar el sueño nuevamente, no cuando sabía lo que nos aguardaba, encontrar su localización no fue fácil, tras largas luchas por llegar a la Primera Orden encontramos un punto al cual Kylo Ren acudía una vez al año y hoy era ese año, el aniversario de la muerte de la mujer que lo había traido a este mundo la querida Princesa Leía quien descansaba junto a los restos de su madre en el planeta de Naboo.

 **EN NABOO.**

Aquella misión tenía como propósito no solo capturar a quien se había encargado de liderar la primera orden sino además erradicar el mar que acechaba a la galaxia, ellos habían traido paz a un sector mientras destruían otro manifestando que era para un bien mayor, la galaxia se había dividido, aquellos que disfrutaban de los placeres defendían su postura, la postura de la Orden, sin embargo, yo solo deseaba una cosa con desesperación, cumplir lo que le había prometido a leía.

FLASH BACK

-Querida- me llamo mientras sujetaba mi mano con fuerza, su cuerpo descansaba en aquella cama, todos sabíamos lo que seguía.

-Leía- la llame con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Aún hay luz en el- me recordó mientras sonreía- tráelo a casa - susurro con su último aliento.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Voy a llevarte conmigo- susurre mientras me acercaba con cautela a la capilla donde descansaban los restos de Leía y la Senadora Pádme Amidala.

Me acerqué con cautela a aquel lugar, las puertas ya se encontraban abiertas, pronto sentí aquella perturbación en la fuerza y supe que se trataba de él, lo podía sentir con cada paso que daba, y en ese momento justo frente a mí la espalda ancha de Ben Solo quien se encontraba hincado frente a la imagen de su madre

-Ben… -salió de mis labios, no dijo nada, lo vi ponerse de pie aun dándome la espalda, apresuré mis pasos hacia donde se encontraba, necesitaba verlo… necesitaba ver su rostro una vez más.

-Rey- pronuncio mi nombre mientras daba media vuelta y me dejaba ver su cara una vez más, la sorpresa en su mirada era evidente sin embargo aquello no impidió que me acercara a él y rodeara su cuerpo entre mis brazos.

\- ¿Porque me dejaste aquel día? - pregunte a modo de reclamo, mientras sentía sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo

-Lo siento- respondió el –era lo mejor- me aseguro

\- ¿Para quién? - pregunte con malestar. – para mí no lo fue- le asegure.

-Yo lo siento- dijo de nuevo, separe mi rostro de su pecho y pronto me percate que sus cabellos habían sido cortados, un estilo más militarizado un peinado muy corto, rapado a los lados y con pelo más largo en la zona superior de su cabeza, me resultaba tan extraño verlo sin sus cabellos largos, esa era la imagen que había guardado en las profundidades de mi memoria, deseando no olvidarla.

-Has cortado tu cabello- susurré mientras llevaba mi mano a su rostro y sentía el calor de la palma de su mano sobre la mía –te queda bien- le confesé, el sonrió de medio lado y se inclinó lo suficiente para quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia de mis labios, el olor a yerba buena que emanaba su boca nublaba mis sentidos.

-Te he extrañado tanto Rey- me susurro mientras sentía el roce de la comisura de sus labios – No quiero dejarte nuevamente- me susurro mientras sentía como sus delgados labios acariciaban los míos con delicadeza, con cada segundo que pasaba aquel encuentro se volvía más íntimo, su lengua acaricio mi labio inferior haciéndome entre abrir los labios permitiéndole la entrada, dejándole explorar el interior, robándome… hasta el último suspiro

-Ben- susurré su nombre con dificultad cuando nos separamos, sentí su frente tocar la mía

-Rey- me llamo mientras su mano acariciaba mi rostro y su mano sujetaba mi espalda pegando mi pecho al suyo – no quiero separarme de nuevo de ti, no sabes cuánto me he reprochado el haberte dejado… no sabes cuánto te necesito… tu calor, el roce de tus manos sobre mi piel… tu cuerpo entre mis brazos-

-No me digas esas cosas- le pedí mientras sentía como mi cuerpo me traicionaba, sus brazos fuertes me sujetaban con fuerza – solo dime que esta vez no me abandonaras- le pedí mientras acariciaba su rostro-

-No creo que tenga el valor de alejarte de nuevo- me confeso- porque te amo-

-Ben- lo llamé- no sabes cuánto soñé con que me dijeras esas palabras- le confesé mientras sentía como las lágrimas se desliaban por mi rostro- por favor no me dejes- le pedí

-Nunca- me aseguro mientras acunaba mi cuerpo entre sus brazos.

 **CUATRO AÑOS DESPUÉS**

 **KYLO REN POV**

Ese día que vía a Rey en el lugar donde descansaban los restos de mi madre tome una decisión, ya no podía seguirla apartando de mi lado, ya le había entregado demasiado a la oscuridad y esta solo me había terminado quitando lo que amaba, ese día renuncie a todo escogiéndole a ella y no me arrepiento.

-Ben- me llamo Rey con alegría mientras salía a recibirme, sus labios se encontraron fugazmente con los míos- te extrañe tanto- confeso mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Estoy en casa- respondí mientras dejaba descansar mi barbilla en su cabeza y rodeaba su cuerpo entre mis brazos.

-Papi! - escuche la voz de nuestro pequeño Han que salía a toda velocidad del interior de la casa, rey rápidamente se apartó de mi lado permitiéndome ponerme en cuclillas para recibir en brazos a nuestro pequeño.

\- ¿Me has extrañado? - pregunte mientras besaba su mejilla, el solo asintió mientras se sujetaba con fuerza a mis hombros.

-Pero creo que mami te ha extrañado más – susurro el pequeño mientras miraba su madre, no pude evitar sonreír.

\- ¿De verdad? - pregunté con complicidad mientras sonreía, el solo asintió- Así que mi querida esposa me ha extrañado- dije con malicia, el rostro de Rey se sonrojo de inmediato.

-Basta Ben, no me ves de esa forma- me pidió mientras cubría su rostro, baje al pequeño lentamente y me acerque a la mujer que tanto amaba rodeándola entre mis brazos – Así que dime- le susurre al oído – acaso esta noche deberé de compensar a mi querida Rey por causarle tal agonía-

\- ¡BEN! - me llamo con vergüenza mientras se deshacía de mi agarre entraba al interior de la casa.

-Creo que mami esta avergonzada papi- dijo el pequeño Han mientras tomaba mi mano, no pude evitar sonreír, tomé mis cosas y nos conduje a ambos al interior de aquel lugar que podía llamar hogar.

Porque al final de mi vida eso era lo que necesitaba, la única luz que me saco de aquella oscuridad en que me había sumergido durante toda una vida fue rey, con su amor, con su dedicación, con sus palabras y al darme un hijo producto de nuestro amor me demostró que podía ser el lugar al que podría llamar hogar.


End file.
